epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Haunted Tree
The Haunted Tree is a type of foe in the . It appears in forest areas like Vegetable Forest or graveyards like Graybone Cemetery. In , it appears in the Data Bunker. Appearance The Haunted Tree is a gnarled old brown tree with a large maw and a pair of slits that make up its eyes. On its branches are, depending on the game, orange/green leaves (and also mushrooms, prior to EBF4). Overview EBF Haunted Trees specialize in and attacks. However, while they can inflict several status effects, they don't have particularly high power. As such, while aggravating in a battle that is very drawn out, Haunted Trees are generally mild threats that can be dealt with at the player's leisure. Haunted Trees are consistently weak to , and , though they also absorb . The player should generally hit them with multi target attacks like Flame Burst, though Fume and Thunderbolt work well too. Adventure Story Haunted Trees also appear as enemies in ''Adventure Story'', featured in the game's first two worlds. They are stationary and attack by spitting clouds of little poison bubbles - an attack they also use in the EBF series - at Matt when they notice him. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy Stats change depending on the wave Resistances 2x from Fireball 1.5x from Eruption Drops Antidote (8/20) or Water of Life (1/20) Epic Battle Fantasy 3 and . |HP = 120 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 3.9 |Eva = 3.3 |Exp = 15 |AP = 2.5 |Gold = 10 |fire = -70% |thunder = -60% |water = 300% |earth = -50% |poison = 50% |death = 50% |item1name = Garlic |item1chance = 60% |item2name = Old Wood |item2chance = 40% |item3name = Mushroom |item3chance = 20% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 and attacks. Has low evade. |HP = 127 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 2 |Exp = 17 |AP = 2.5 |SP = 2.5 |Gold = 12 |fire = -100% |thunder = -50% |earth = -50% |wind = -50% |water = 200% |holy = -100% |dark = 100% |burn = -200% |syphon = -100% |item1name = Soft Wood |item1chance = 25% |item2name = Ogle Berries |item2chance = 25% |item3name = Lanky Root |item3chance = 25% |item4name = Pumpkin |item4chance = 10% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 As with all the Classic foes, the Haunted Tree is immune to both and . Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy EBF1 attacks are categorized based on what stat reduces their damage instead of what stat increases it (so an attack may draw from Magic Attack, but is labeled as physical because it is reduced by the target's Defence). |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Acc1 = 120% |Crit1 = 0% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = U |Berserk1 = U |Attack2 = Green Spores |Target2 = All |Power2 = 8 |Type2 = Magical |Element%2 = 100% |Element2 = Poison |StatusChance2 = 50% |StatusStrength2 = 1x |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 120% |Crit2 = 0% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = U |Attack3 = Vines |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 40 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 60% |Element3 = Poison |StatusChance3 = 60% |StatusStrength3 = 2x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 90% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = U }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 or/and . |Attack2 = Green Spores |Target2 = All |Power2 = 6 |Type2 = Magical |Element%2 = 100% |Element2 = Poison |StatusChance2 = 40% |StatusStrength2 = 2x |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 30% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Cursed Breath |Target3 = All |Power3 = 8 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Dark |StatusChance3 = 30% |StatusStrength3 = 5x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 30% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Vines |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 45 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 50% |Element4 = Poison |StatusChance4 = 50% |StatusStrength4 = 2x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Attack5 = Haunt |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 35 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Dark |StatusChance5 = 80% |StatusStrength5 = 8x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Dark Green Spores |Target3 = All |Power3 = 15 |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = Bio |Element%3 = 100% |StatusChance3 = 100% |StatusStrength3 = 3x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Status strength increased to 4x on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle Logic Epic Battle Fantasy * Vines (1/3), Lime Spores (1/3), Dark Green Spores (1/3). Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Anything → Yellow Spores (1/3), Green Spores (1/3), Vines (1/3). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Emerge; * Otherwise → Green Spores (1/4), Cursed Breath (1/4), Vines (1/4), Haunt (1/4). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If Syphoned or Berserked → Vines; * Otherwise → Vines (1/3), Lime Spores (1/3), Dark Green Spores (1/3). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 33% → Vines. Additionally, like all the Classic foes, the Haunted Tree ignores the status on players. Summon Epic Battle Fantasy 5 The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |StatusStrength = 1x |StatusChance = 50% |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Adventure Story Category:Foes